


I Trust You

by ShoukoShuziki



Category: Super Paper Mario - Fandom
Genre: Ahaha this is hard to tag, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dimentio loses his virginity, Dimigi AU by Lizadale, I wrote this out of nowhere basically lmao, Luigi dies again because Dimentio cries bc he's overwhelmed, M/M, Porn with Feelings, i give up on tagging lmao, i got lazy and didn't even finish the sex scene so i just kinda wrapped it up, overwhelmed crying, seriously y'all go check out Liza's stuff, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoukoShuziki/pseuds/ShoukoShuziki
Summary: Dimentio realizes that Luigi thinks that he doesn't trust him enough to give the green brother of Mario his virginity. So he tries to prove him wrong, and cries.
Relationships: Dimēn | Dimentio/Luigi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was heavily inspired by Lizadale's Dimigi AU on Tumblr! Do check out her content, it's quite wonderful uwu

Another day, nothing new, nothing exciting happening. After the recent scare that the Chaos Heart put you and Luigi through, one would've hoped that you would've been either shaken up too badly that you wouldn't want anymore excitement, or you'd be satisfied. But no, you seem even more bored than you ever were. Polterpup trusts you less after the incident, which doesn't bother you too much, but without its company, you can't help but feel a little alone. Luigi feels different, however. He almost looks a little...relieved. You had tried to fix things yourself, and it ended up hurting you in the process, but in your honest opinion, it was worth it. He seems more relaxed than before, and it in turn relaxes you. 

Daisy had decided to visit that afternoon, making the day a tad more eventful. She and Luigi were discussing something in the kitchen, while you eagerly awaited for your meal to be finished. Whatever she was talking about had flustered Luigi into burning his finger while cooking, and it made you snicker. He didn't seem too bothered by the burn, but like any sensible person, he did hiss in pain at it, so you weren't worried about the severity of the injury. But now you were deathly curious. Whatever could she be talking about that flustered Luigi so? While sitting on the couch in the living room, you slightly eavesdrop on their conversation. 

"You're serious? You haven't even thought about it?" she exclaims slightly.

"O-Of course not! Why would I? I don't even think he's ever thought about it himself!" Luigi shouts. Thought about what, you wonder? "He's most likely never been that intimate before in his many years of living!" ...Intimate? What in the world does that mean? Of course, love isn't ever anything you consider to be a good thing. You always thought of such emotions as a burden, or completely unnecessary. You find yourself more intrigued than before, and you peek over toward the kitchen. Luigi's face is bright red, and Daisy has a teasing expression on hers. "D-Don't look at me like that! B-besides, I can barely even hold him while we sleep, it makes him uncomfortable. So how in the world would I be able to even get that far..?" 

Daisy chuckles at this. "It's easy. All you gotta do is find what gets him going. Of course, consent is sexy, so you definitely gotta have that." Luigi grunts. "Ease him into it, and before you  
know it, he'll more than likely be addicted." She grins rather evilly. Honestly it didn't take you too terribly long to put two and two together. Your face flushes pink a little. Why is Daisy   
talking to Luigi about this? "Besides, I have caught you on multiple occasions staring at him longingly, so why not just do it?" she huffs.

"Because, Daisy, the last thing I want is for him to not trust me and to be more uncomfortable than he usually is! I honestly doubt he'd even let such a thing happen." Luigi groans. He sounds quite frustrated, you notice. But does he really think that you would trust him less? You actually don't mind his touches now, as you've gotten used to them after the knife incident. After all, being held in his arms...dare you say it actually feels nice now. Not that you would ever admit such a thing out loud. 

About an hour passes and Daisy had just left, and you quite enjoyed your lunch. But you noticed that during the whole meal, Luigi wouldn't stop...thinking. You could practically hear him think, and it was interesting, as much as it was annoying. 

"Instead of listening to you think, I'm going to go take a nap," you mumble. You make your way upstairs and into the bedroom you share with Luigi. It will be a bit weird not having him holding you while the two of you slept, but you find yourself quite sleepy after a nice meal. 

You're not sure how long it has been since you fell asleep, but you're not alone. You feel familiar hands around your waist, and the feeling of it makes you sigh a little bit. Luigi's awake, you know that; it's easy to tell due to him slightly tensing behind you as he realizes that he has woken you up. His hands move from around your waist, shyly up your arms. At first, you're a bit confused. But it hits you rather quickly, remembering Luigi and Daisy's conversation from earlier that day. 

You want to prove him wrong, to show that you trust him, so you just let him do as he pleases. When he notices that you haven't pulled away, he gets a bit bolder. He scoots a bit closer to you, and he presses a small peck to the nape of your neck. Your cheeks flush, and you try not to let out any noises that he would tease you about later. It's not like he hasn't kissed you before, but this...this is new. It tickles a little bit, but you still don't stop him or pull away. 

Luigi can be quite brave, you notice, as he actually sucks on the sensitive skin of your neck. The feeling is a bit weird, and it causes you to release a soft gasp. Your hands ball into fists as   
you try to resist the urge to run. You have to relax; after all, you won't be able to prove him wrong about your trust in him if you don't let him do this. His hands gently run across your sides,  
before moving up to your chest. His thumbs rub against your nipples softly, and it's a feeling you've definitely never felt. You didn't think you could ever feel something like that, if you were  
being honest. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it was strange. You squeeze your eyes shut, trying to calm yourself. Your breathing has accelerated, and you feel warm, almost uncomfortably so. You didn't think your body could be so responsive. 

Luigi softly kisses the spot where he had sucked a mark into, before finally speaking. "Is this...okay?" he shyly utters. Without thinking twice, you nod. It's all new to you, so you should be uncomfortable. But how can you be, when you trust him so? You honestly don't know how to convey that to him yet. 

He then moves to be above you, straddling your hips. Just him moving makes your eyes open, and you are greeted to the sight of Luigi's flushed, yet unsure face. Regardless of his insecurities about this, he presses onward, leaning down to kiss your jaw. He slowly pushes your (his) shirt up, feeling your rather soft skin. Your skin is always cool to the touch, although not unpleasantly—but his hands on your stomach are much too warm, and it makes you jump slightly. He pulls himself up, looking into your eyes, a bit of concern within his gaze. You grunt and place one of your hands reassuringly on his. At least, you hope it is reassuring. 

He moves his hands further up, reaching your chest again. He rubbed a thumb across a single nipple, and this time it does make you jump. The feeling is somehow stronger, and it tingles pleasantly almost. Your hand squeezes his, a slight nervousness creeping in. He cups the left side of your face with his free hand, making you open your eyes (when had you closed them?). You unconsciously lean into his hand, and he gives a small smile, before pressing a few kisses to that particular side of your face. For some reason, the left side of your face has always been quite sensitive, and the soft kisses make you shiver.

You're not sure how long he continues with the foreplay, but what you do know is that somewhere along the way, he got you completely naked. While you do know about sex, you never explored it on your own time. You're quite surprised with how aroused you are, just by such simple touches and kisses. He has a bottle of some sort of oil in his hands, coating his fingers with it generously. He slowly inserts his first finger in you, causing you to tense a little. You remind yourself that you should relax, as tensing up could make it hurt worse. He kisses the scar on your face that showed up after the knife incident, and your heart squeezes. It isn't long before he has three fingers in you, and each movement from them sends a spark of pleasure into your body. It's foreign, but not unwanted. He pulls his fingers out, causing you to whine lowly in your throat. The two of you lock eyes for a moment, and you grip onto his arms a bit. "Are you sure, Dimentio..?” he asks softly. 

If you didn't have too much pride, you would've admitted you were nervous. After all, unsurprisingly, you are still a virgin. Instead of admitting anything about your nerves, you nod. "I-I'm sure." You hate how you stutter. He then smiles, and slowly pushes his cock inside, inch by inch. You're still a bit tight, so it still is a bit painful. Tears inevitably well up in your eyes, but you try not to show them. Little by little, he pushes himself in until he bottoms out. As the two of you catch your breath, the tears that had welled up fall, and it isn't long before more just keep  
falling. Luigi opens his eyes, and they widen in panic. Did he hurt you? He looks you over, and is about to pull out, but you stop him. Through the tears, you look at him. It clicks in him much  
quicker than what he was expecting. You're not crying because it hurts. You're overwhelmed by emotion. You've never cried like this in front of anybody before. He gives you the softest look that you've ever seen from him, and he leans down to pepper your face with kisses. You can't help but laugh weakly, and you gently shove his face. He takes your hand into his, kissing your wrist. 

You wipe your eyes with your free hand and sigh shakily. "Y-You can move now, if you want to..." you mutter. Luigi gives you a nod before entwining your fingers together, and he picks up a slow, soft pace. It feels extremely foreign, and still a little painful, but it feels...nice. Every thrust sends a shock wave of pleasure into your body, causing you to let out sounds you would never   
make originally. They're embarrassing, but you feel like you can't help it. You squeeze his hand tighter, and he pulls you closer to him. It isn't long before you see white, and a wave of pleasure  
takes over you. He pulls out of you before cumming himself, and the two of your catch your breath together. You grunt, a slight pain hitting your body as you move, but you think it was worth it. 

"Do you understand now?" you ask softly. "...If it's you, then I'm okay with anything.." His eyes widen, before softening again. He gets up to clean up the mess the both of you made, and then you both lay down to sleep, with good dreams instead of nightmares.


End file.
